1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockable device operable by a handle for keeping a door, a window, a shutter, etc., preferably an entrance door, in a closed position.
2. Prior Art
The problem behind the invention is to construct the device such that it allows simple application of various lock types therein, dependent on lock security, ease of operation and regulating, etc. An easy replacement is of interest for instance in connection with devices of the espagnolette type.
As far as known, presently in such applications there is no arrangement allowing an easy replacement of the lock for shifting between for instance a pin lock, a disc lock, a lever tumbler lock, etc.